


The Boyfriend Shirt

by lallyloo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hints of Gender Exploration, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teenagers, Watching, they're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: When Link wears Rhett's shirt during a sleepover he really likes the way it feels.(Chapter 1 was originally posted to Tumblr. Chapters 2 & 3 are new.)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMMORE #1821 (Can You Name This Part of a Fork?) when Link gets really excited about boyfriend shirts. Also inspired by Ear Biscuits # 257 (Our Next Isolated Getaways) when Link is wearing Rhett's shirt (and all the other times Link has worn Rhett's shirts).
> 
> Originally posted to tumblr

It had been a last minute decision for Link to stay overnight, so as they got ready for bed Rhett pulled out one of his old t-shirts and tossed it Link’s way. He offered pajamas pants too, but Link had just sort of shrugged so Rhett didn’t push it.

Still, it takes him by surprise when Link tiptoes back from the bathroom with the shirt on and almost nothing else. He used to sleep like this when they were kids, with a big t-shirt and undies, but it’s been years since Rhett has seem him this way.

Rhett is lying on his stomach, his chin propped up on his arms, and he watches as Link pauses to look at himself in the mirror behind the door. He’s twirling a bit and in the big stupid shirt he looks so young. Rhett watches as Link purses his lips at himself, posing, making kissy faces at the mirror.

“I feel like your girlfriend.”

Rhett can feel himself blushing “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know, like when a girl wears her boyfriend’s shirt? And it’s too big on her?”

Rhett doesn’t respond. He lets his face sink lower against his arm until only his eyes are showing, like he’s peeking, and continues to watch Link twirl and mess around in front of the mirror

This is different than when they were kids. It’s a long gap between twelve years old and eighteen, and Rhett’s never seen teenage Link dressed this way. The t-shirt hits him mid-thigh, highlighting his lean legs, and every so often Rhett catches a glimpse of Link’s underwear, white briefs today.

As Link moves Rhett can see a bit of skin peeking out right where Link’s butt cheeks meet his thighs.

When Link twirls the shirt billows out a bit, and Rhett can see a prominent bulge in his briefs, like maybe he’s a little turned on by what he’s doing. 

Rhett turns his face away, blushing, and says, “we should go to sleep.”

Link murmurs an agreement, but Rhett doesn’t turn back to look at him. He’s too embarrassed to move and he hopes Link will turn the light off before he gets in bed. But Link doesn’t, and Rhett doesn’t ask him to – he’s not entirely sure why.

He listens as Link settles on the mattress on the floor and they’re silent for a few minutes. In the quiet he can hear Link breathing, and when Rhett finally glances back Link is lying on his side with his knees pulled tightly together and the shirt bunched up between his thighs. His eyes are closed and his hand is resting right between his legs. As Rhett looks closer he can see Link palming himself gently, tipping his wrist up and down so his palm pushes against his dick in a rhythmic motion.

Rhett should make himself look away but he can’t.

He stares as Link bunches the shirt up around his belly button, revealing the white briefs underneath. Link’s hand moves back to palm himself again, and then his thumb slips down to the crease of his thigh and drags along the skin there before slipping under the elastic of his briefs. Rhett can see him softly stroking the skin under the fabric, his balls maybe, or his dick, Rhett isn’t sure.

Rhett tries not to move. He tries to ignore his own dick – tries to calm it by forcefully pushing his hips into the mattress as if he can somehow suffocate it.

In the silence, Link pulls the front of his briefs down and Rhett can see the head of his cock jutting out, flushed pink, with a perfect slit down the end. A bead of liquid quickly pools at the tip and slowly leaks from the slit, a long strand of it dripping down to land on Link’s thigh.

Link’s eyes are still closed. He looks like he’s trying to hold his breath. Like he’s trying not to make a sound. But Rhett isn’t sure why he’s so still. Maybe he can’t do this in silence.

He watches as Link’s dick leaks another long, slow strand of precum, and Rhett feels like he’s on fire. He wants to take his own dick out and stroke himself. Maybe they can stroke together. Before he knows it he’s opening his mouth.

“Link.” His voice is softer than he expected it to be.

Link’s eyes seem heavy when he opens them, and he smiles when he looks up at Rhett. “Hey.”

“What’re you doing?” Rhett knows it’s a stupid question, but he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Your shirt,” Link says quietly, “it just feels so good.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah.” Link slides his hand over the head of his dick, pushing it up against his belly. “Makes me wanna do this.”

Rhett shifts so he’s on his side, his dick swinging heavy in his pajama pants. “My shirt does?”

Link sighs, “yeah, it’s so big. Feels sexy.”

“You wanna–” Rhett hesitates. “You wanna jerk off?”

“Yeah.” Link hooks a couple fingers in his briefs and pulls them down completely to free his cock. He continues staring at Rhett as he takes himself in hand and gives himself a couple slow strokes.

Rhett usually just takes himself completely in his own fist, tight, but Link’s technique is different – he palms one side of his dick and slides his thumb down the other side, loose and slow. Rhett watches as Link’s slim fingers slide over his cock, catching in the trail of precum.

“Fuck,” Rhett groans and he pulls down the front of his pajama pants and takes out his own dick, spitting into the palm of his hand and smearing it over himself before gripping his cock tightly in his fist.

Link watches from the mattress as Rhett strokes himself, and Rhett can hear Link making soft little noises as he touches himself, his eyes never leaving Rhett.

So Rhett stares back at Link as he strokes, and the thrill of it makes him want to start talking.

“You like my shirt?”

“Yeah,” Link whispers.

“It feels good on you?”

Link arches his back a little, his eyes still locked on Rhett as he whines “ohh yeah.”

“Because it’s so big?”

“Yeah, you’re so much bigger than me.”

It’s hard to stroke and keep his gaze on Link, and Rhett feels frantic with the effort of it, not wanting to look away. 

“You wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Aw fuck, Rhett yes.” 

Rhett’s on the edge already. He speeds up his strokes. “You can be my little girlfriend.”

Link nods. “I wanna be.”

Rhett nods back, his mouth suddenly wanting to spit out the filthiest things he can think of.

“You can wear my shirt and nothing else.” 

“Yeah, Rhett.”

Link’s hips are off the mattress and he’s fucking into his hand, and Rhett’s stroking himself so hard he knows he’s about to come.

“I’ll fuck you.”

Link bucks into his hand. “Oh fuck, Rhett.”

Link’s still staring at him, his eyes wide, his hand moving frantically over himself.

Rhett slides his fist up over the head of his dick, pumping his hand over the sleek wetness there. He stares down Link as he does it.

“I’ll pull the shirt up and fuck you in it.”

“God. Oh god, Rhett.” Link’s coming over his fingers, spilling onto his thigh and down onto the mattress.

Rhett comes right after, cupping his free hand over himself to catch the spurting jizz.

After a second, Rhett reaches for the tissues on the bedside table and takes a few before passing the box to Link.

They’re quiet, both suddenly more shy than they’d been seconds before.

When they’ve cleaned up and wiped off, Link turns onto his side away from Rhett, and Rhett turns onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

“You wanna be my girlfriend though?”

“Yeah.”

Rhett slides down onto the mattress, settles against Link’s back, and they fall asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in Fanbabble's DMs one night and it was never really meant to see the light of day because I wasn't sure if I wanted to have an official second chapter to The Boyfriend Shirt.. But I've decided to post it because it gives them a sweet little ending, and I'm all about sweet endings (I was wrong when I posted this, there's one more chapter after this one).

Rhett hadn’t told Link about the pink shirt. When he saw it on the rack his mind went to Link immediately. He could picture Link wearing it with his little white briefs underneath. Maybe he’d spin again. Watch himself in the mirror. Touch himself for Rhett. The other shirt was nice, but pink.. just seemed right.

He puts it on about an hour before Link arrives, and his parents give him a look when he walks through the living room. They’re used to his weird ways, though, what with the band, and the hair dying, and getting up to crazy shit with Link. A pink shirt is odd but apparently not worth commenting on because neither of them say a word.

Rhett puts it on early because he wants to get his scent on it. He thinks maybe Link will like that..

Link doesn’t say anything when he arrives, he just smiles and follows Rhett through the house. It’s a Thursday night, and raining outside, and without much to do they’d decided to just hang out and watch a movie. Link will stay over. Neither one mentions it, but they both know. And maybe Link knows why Rhett has on the pink shirt. 

They haven’t discussed the last time Link stayed over. Not because they don’t want to, but between summer jobs and family being around they just haven’t had much time to figure out what it means.

But they’d woken up together the following morning and Rhett had kissed him soft and hugged him in the big shirt. They hung out in Rhett’s bedroom longer than they normally would’ve, talking quietly and smiling shyly at each other and it wasn’t uncomfortable exactly, but it was something new and they were trying to figure out how to navigate it. 

As the movie begins, they start off a normal distance away on the couch, sitting casually like they would on any other evening. Rhett offers popcorn to Link, but Link turns it down because he hates when it gets stuck in his teeth. They drink Mello Yellos and watch the movie, and Rhett’s mom sits with them and watches the first half, and Rhett spends most of that time hoping she’ll soon head to bed. His dad always goes to bed early and she usually goes up around nine to read her romance novels, so Rhett’s eyes keep travelling to the clock on the wall, watching the hands tick closer to nine o’clock.

Finally she sighs and stands and tells them both goodnight. Rhett listens as she goes up the stairs and he hears the soft click of her bedroom door closing. He gives it an extra minute before he breathes a sigh of relief and leans in a little closer to Link.

Link doesn’t speak, he just leans in as well, letting himself rest against Rhett, and his fingers slip over and tuck under the hem of the pink shirt.

Rhett wants to touch him. To grab his fingers and hold them. Stroke his hand. Kiss his face. But he isn’t sure about it. He doesn’t know what exactly Link might want. 

So they stay quiet and they finish the movie. By the end of it, his hand is resting on Link’s leg, his fingers dipped down along his inner thigh, and Link’s hand is holding tight to the shirt. But that’s as far as they’ve gone. Maybe neither one knows how far to go. Or maybe they’re both just nervous.

Link follows Rhett through the house while he checks the locks on the doors and turns out the lights, and it’s still early when they head up to bed – but that isn’t strange. Sometimes they hang out in Rhett’s room all evening and listen to music or write ridiculous songs or plot out future movies they’ll make together. So the two of them disappearing behind a locked door at ten o’clock at night isn’t unheard of in the McLaughlin household. But Rhett knows tonight is different, exciting, and he can feel himself buzzing with it. He hopes Link feels it too.

They do their usual bedtime routine, with Rhett heading to the bathroom first to pee and brush his teeth, and when he slips back into the bedroom Link is standing between the mattress and the door, still fully dressed, waiting.

“I didn’t bring any pajamas.”

It’s the most innocent tease and Rhett is aching already.

“You wanna wear one of my shirts?”

Link nods.

Rhett peels off the pink shirt, and hands it to him. “This one okay?”

“Might be too big for me.” Link blinks and Rhett is sure he flutters his eyelashes. “But I’ll try it.”

Link brushes past him and disappears into the hallway and Rhett quickly changes into his pajama pants and takes a seat on the bed, waiting expectantly.

It seems to take ages. He can hear Link pee, and the toilet flush, and the water running as he brushes his teeth, and then there’s silence for a few good long minutes. He imagines Link looking at himself in the mirror, doing a private twirl, away from Rhett’s eyes. He feels almost jealous over it. He wants Link in his room, twirling where he can see him.

Finally he hears the bathroom door creak open and the light turn off and then Link slips back into the bedroom. The pink shirt is big, just like Rhett had hoped, and it hits him mid-thigh.

Rhett stands quickly, meeting Link at the door and closing it behind him. He silently turns the little lock to make sure no one can come in and disturb them, and then he turns back to take another look at Link.

Link’s hand is gripping the hem of the shirt and he’s pulling it down at little, bashfully, as if he’s trying to cover himself.

“You wanna look in the mirror?” Rhett asks, hoping Link might twirl again.

“You want me to?”

“Yeah,” Rhett breathes, “I wanna watch you.”

“Okay” Link gestures to the bed. “Go sit.”

Rhett does as he’s told, backing up towards the bed, nearly tripping over the mattress on the floor as he takes a seat. 

He watches as Link looks at himself in the mirror, cautious at first, examing the hem of the shirt, holding it out, looking at the length of it. He twists his hips a little, and the shirt swishes back and forth, skimming over his thighs. Link leans forward, meeting his own gaze in the mirror and pursing his lips, making kissy faces at himself.

Rhett sits, watching, his breath caught in his throat as he waits for Link to twirl. For a moment he isn’t sure if Link is going to do it. Maybe he’s too self-conscious about it now, knowing Rhett is watching. But just as Rhett is ready to accept that it isn’t going to happen, Link does a spin, twirling in front of the mirror.

“Woah,” Link says quietly as the spin ends at an awkward angle and he almost falls, and he looks at his reflection, grinning at himself.

Then he tries again, twirling a little slower this time, watching himself in the mirror as the shirt billows out. Rhett finally catches a glimpse of white briefs, bright beside the pink fabric, and an ache goes through him as he watches Link spin again. Link pauses between twirls, blowing himself a kiss, and Rhett can’t take his eyes off him.

“Hey,” Rhett says softly from the bed and Link glances over for a second “You know who you look like?”

Link just twirls again, letting the fabric billow out, and Rhett can see his dick is already hard in his briefs.

“Who?”

The response nearly kills Rhett because he knows Link is playing. He knows Link knows. His eyes travel up Link’s thighs, over his bulge, past the shirt, up to his face, and Link stops and stares at him, waiting until Rhett answers.

“My girlfriend.”

Link turns back to the mirror. He stares at himself for a moment before he reaches down and palms his cock through the shirt. Rhett can see it tenting the fabric where the pink shirt falls over it.

“Does your girlfriend have a dick?” Link asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

“She could,” Rhett replies quietly, leaning back on the bed and pressing his own palm to his groin, “I wouldn’t mind.”

Link glances over at him. “No?”

“No,” Rhett replies, and as they fall quiet Rhett’s almost afraid they’ve lost the moment.

“You like my shirt?” he finally says, and he can see the little spark return to Link’s eyes.

“Yeah, it smells like you.”

“You like that?”

Link nods, his eyes closing. “Mmm hmm.”

“How’s it feel?”

“Feels so good.. It’s still warm from you.”

“Yeah, I wore it just for you,” Rhett says, his voice low. “Is it big?”

“Yeahh..” Link tugs at the front of the shirt, holding it down tight so Rhett can see his dick pushing against it. “It’s way too big for me.”

“You wanna come over here and show me?”

Link steps quickly across the room and stands on the mattress, almost between Rhett’s legs.

The shirt does look too big on him and he reaches a hand down to slide his fingertips across his thigh, showing Rhett exactly where the shirt hits him. “Too big here,” Link says, and his hand glides across to touch his other thigh, “and here.”

Link lifts the shirt a little, showing Rhett his briefs, and Rhett can see the damp spot on the fabric where he’s leaked right through.

“Your shirt’s so big it covers my dick,” Link says quietly. “And I really wanna show it to you.”

Rhett groans as he palms himself harder through his pajamas. “You should show me.”

Link slips a couple fingers in the waistband of his briefs and flicks the band down just enough to let his cock spring free. Rhett sees it for only a second and then Link lets go of the t-shirt so it falls back down, covering Link to his thighs. His dick tents the shirt, bobbing almost comically against it, and Rhett sits up a little more, reaching out to touch Link through it.

His fingertips skim along the tip of Link’s cock, tracing the head of it. He’s never touched him this way before, and they both look at each other in awe.

As Rhett rubs he can feel Link start to leak though the shirt, his precum causing the pink fabric to darken. Link notices it too.

“I’m gonna get your shirt all wet.”

Rhett’s brain tries to come up with a reply, something dirty. He wants to just say ‘that’s okay’ or ‘I don’t mind’ but he needs something better.

He finally chokes out, “I wanna see you all wet.”

It’s stupid, but Link seems to like it and he lifts the shirt, giving Rhett a peek. His cock juts out from his body, hard and wanting, a smear of wetness over the tip of it.

“Fuck,” Rhett breathes, “you _are_ wet.”

Link nods at him. “I was rubbin’ on your shirt.. Felt so good my dick was leakin’.”

“You wanna touch yourself?”

Link lets out a breathy “yeaahhh” as he rucks the shirt up under his armpits. He’s moving quickly, as if he’d been waiting desperately for Rhett to ask, and Rhett watches as he wraps a slim hand around himself, loose, palming one side and running his thumb down the other.

Rhett’s eyes travel over Link’s body as he strokes himself. His bare skin, his stomach, his dick. Link’s hand moves in a stuttered motion, as if he’s wanting it soo bad but he’s trying to take it slow and make it last. 

Link’s balls are still tucked into his briefs, and Rhett reaches out to rub them through the white fabric. 

Link just looks at him, his mouth falling open as a soft sound of pleasure escapes him.

Rhett continues touching him, thumbing over the fabric, but he can’t help wishing Link were bare instead.

He gives the briefs a little tug. “Can I pull these down?”

Link sighs, “Yeahhh.”

“I wanna see you naked in my shirt.”

“Oh god Rhett..” Link hips jerk and Rhett can see his grip tighten on his dick for a moment.

Rhett hooks a couple fingers on either side of the white briefs and slides them down Link’s thighs, holding them as Link steps each foot out. Rhett’s cock drips as he does it, and he’s sure he’s made his own wet mark on his pajama pants.

As Rhett sits upright, Link is completely bare from the waist down, and he realizes he’s never been this close to Link naked before. Close enough to touch. So close he can smell him.

Rhett slips his hand between Link’s bare legs, cupping his balls again and touching them gently, his hand bumping against Link’s own as Link continues stroking himself.

“Rhett...” Link sighs, and Rhett glances up at him. “I wanna see your dick.”

Rhett’s cock aches and drips a trail of wetness down his length.

“Fuuck,” he groans, and he reaches a hand to yank down the front of his pants, freeing his dick.

“You got me leakin’ too,” he says, looking up to meet Link’s eye as he finally takes himself in hand. “Just watchin’ you, look, I’m so hard.”

Link sighs and nods at him. “Talk more. Tell me more.”

“Look at you in my shirt.. it’s way too big for you.”

The fabric is still bunched under Link’s armpits, but the back hangs down, ghosting over his bum like a billowy pink dress.

“So pink and pretty.. I been thinkin’ about you all day, thinkin’ about you just like this.”

He slides his hand along Link’s slim thighs, touching one and then the other. “Got that big shirt on.. coverin’ too much of you.”

He can see Link’s hand shaking as he strokes himself, his legs trembling as Rhett touches him.

Rhett slips his hand around the side of Link’s thigh, leaning forward as he does it, craning his neck as he lifts the fabric a little, taking a peek at him. “I could just lift this and fuck you.”

“God, Rhett..”

“Fuck you like my little girlfriend.”

Link’s head is tilted back, his hand slipping wetly over his dick. “Oh god..”

Rhett grips his own cock tighter, jerking himself as he slides a couple fingers along the crease right below Link’s ass, his hand still caught up in the pink fabric.

“I’d put you over the bed and fuck you so hard.”

“Ahhh Rhett, please do it..”

Rhett’s nearly there. He’s so on the edge he could shout with it, call out and wake the whole house, but instead he just keeps talking, his voice hushed as he tries to get Link’s attention. “Link, look at me.. look.. look..”

Link tilts his head back up and looks down to meet Rhett’s gaze, his hand suddenly moving faster over his dick, his face looking desperate with it.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Rhett groans. “I wanna come in you.”

“God, Rhett, I want you to,” Link’s hips stutter, “I want it so bad.”

“I will,” Rhett groans, “fuck, I will..”

But neither of them make a move to do it, both too far gone to try anything but stay in place and stroke themselves and look at each other with sheer want and need.

“Come on me,” Rhett begs, and Link immediately steps forward and spurts on him, gasping, his dick pink and beautiful in his hand, prettier than the shirt, and hotter than anything Rhett could think to say.

Link’s cum hits him, hot and slick, landing on his stomach and his thighs, and as a few strays shots hit him right on his cock he comes, sliding his hand through Link’s jizz and rubbing it over himself, combining it with his own as his dick erupts in his hand.

“Oh fuck, Link..” he sighs, “Oh god..”

Link stands in front of him, his tired cock still in his hand, the shirt still billowing around his backside.

He looks almost like he wants to reach out and touch but he isn’t sure about it.

When Rhett’s able to think clearly he motions for Link to step even closer.

Link takes the last step forward, letting go of his grip on the shirt and it falls down to cover him again.

“Will you–” Rhett grasps his hips and pulls a little. “Will you sit on me?”

Link nods and climbs onto him, settling his knees on either side of Rhett, his bare skin pressed into Rhett’s cum-covered groin, and neither one seems to mind.

Rhett slips his hands up under the shirt. “You look so pretty in this..” and he tips his head up to look at Link, jutting his chin forward a little, “can I kiss you?”

Link answers with his mouth, crashing into Rhett, all lips and teeth and tongue, and when Link finally pulls back panting, he looks almost sad.

It’s not what Rhett was expecting.

“What’s wrong?”

“Rhett, I don’t know if I wanna be your girlfriend.”

Something painful tugs at Rhett’s chest, “Link– ”

“Sometimes I want to,” Link continues, “but I wanna be your boyfriend too.”

“Yeah,” Rhett says in a rush, “I was just tryin’ to do what I thought you wanted.”

“Okay,” Link says, smiling a little. “I want it sometimes. But sometimes I wanna be your boyfriend too. I wasn’t sure if.. if you were into that.”

“Link, you can be my girlfriend or my boyfriend. I’ll call you whatever you want,” Rhett replies, looking over Link’s face. “You can wear whatever you want. I just want you to be mine.”

“I’m already yours,” Link says. “Rhett, I’ve always been yours.”

Rhett nods. It’s true and he somehow never realized it.

“I’m yours too,” Rhett replies, his voice soft, “you know that, right?”

“I know now.” Link smiles, and kisses him again.

Eventually they clean up and Rhett changes into new pajama pants, and as he opens his mouth to ask Link about clothing he pauses, suddenly unsure.

“Do you– I mean, do you want pajama pants or..?”

Link pulls the pink shirt over his head and off, tossing it on the floor, and he stands naked in the middle of Rhett’s room.

“Just another one of your shirts,” he smiles, and Rhett moves quickly to his t-shirt drawer. “And I’ll need some briefs too.”

Rhett’s spent dick stirs at the thought of Link wearing his underwear. “Fuck, Link..”

He can hear Link chuckling, and Rhett tosses some clean clothes over his shoulder at him.

Then they settle in to go to sleep, both of them cuddled together on Rhett’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quite awhile ago and I wasn't sure about posting it, but I've finally decided to. This is the final chapter!
> 
> Thanks to fanbabble and imincognitohere. 😘❤

“I wanna wear the pink one.”

Link sounds breathy on the other end of the line, and Rhett’s dick stirs at the request. 

“Want me to wear it first?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“We got the house to ourselves until ten.”

Rhett swallows and he’s sure Link must hear it through the phone. “I’ll be over soon.”

When Rhett arrives at the house, pink shirt hidden under his school jacket, Link meets him at the door.

Link’s got on jeans and a too small t-shirt and he thumbs at the zipper of Rhett’s jacket like he wants to pull it down and get it off. Rhett unzips quickly, eager to get to whatever it is Link has in mind, and Link’s face brightens as the pink shirt is revealed.

He smiles and goes up on his tiptoes to give Rhett a kiss.

“Come on,” he says after a moment, grabbing Rhett’s hand and pulling him through the kitchen and down the hall to his bedroom.

When they reach Link’s room, Rhett tosses his backpack to the floor and grabs him, pulling him in for another kiss. He’s warm and sweet and his smell is so familiar Rhett just wants to hold him like that all night. Just dip his nose into the little spot under Link’s ear and stay there. 

But Link’s got other ideas, and he’s tugging at the hem of the pink shirt, lifting it a little, like he wants Rhett to take it off.

Rhett pulls the shirt over his head and Link takes it and disappears down the hallway, and Rhett listens as the bathroom door closes behind him. It’s a tease, Rhett knows, because he’s seen Link naked already. Link could just change in the room. But he leaves instead, and he makes Rhett wait.

Rhett takes a seat on Link’s bed, feeling excited and impatient and already hard enough that he wants to take his dick out and stroke it, but he’s trying to be patient..

Finally he hears the bathroom door open, and the soft pad of feet on the hallway carpet, and then Link appears in the doorway. He’s got the pink shirt on and Rhett is happy to see it didn’t shrink in the wash. – it’s still as big and billowy as it was the first time.

Link looks at him for a moment, and Rhett just stares back, taking him in.

“Rhett,” Link says quietly.

“Yeah,” Rhett answers, and the word comes out as more of a breath than a question.

Link smiles at him a little. “I ain’t wearin’ underwear.”

Rhett groans and rises from the bed, rushing to the doorway to meet him.

Link’s dick is tenting the fabric, and Rhett reaches for him.

“You bare under there?”

“Yeah.” Link turns a little and lifts the shirt, giving Rhett a peek at his pale round cheeks before he lets the fabric fall back into place.

Rhett puts his arms around him, and holds Link throught the shirt, a hand on each ass cheek. He squeezes and almost lifts Link off the floor, and Link goes up on his tiptoes again, light and delicate.

Rhett slips his fingers up under the back hem of the shirt, ghosting over Link’s skin, trying so hard to tease while he wants so badly to touch, and he finally does, sliding his fingertips along the bottom creases of Link’s ass. He touches there, tracing the rounded lines, and then he moves up, cupping each soft cheek.

Link’s skin is warm and smooth, and Rhett’s hands feel too big and clumsy on him, like he shouldn’t be the one allowed to touch him this way. But he can feel Link breathing against his neck, little soft puffs of air, and finally, as if Link can’t wait any longer, he tips his mouth up to Rhett’s ear and whispers “you wanna fuck your little girlfriend?”

Rhett’s breath catches in his throat as Link arches his back and pushes his cheeks more forcefully into Rhett’s palms. Rhett pulls his hands apart a little, spreading him. “Do you want me to?”

Link nods, “You could fuck my hole if you want.”

“Oh gosh.”

Rhett realizes Link is holding something in his hand. A tiny bottle of lube. It looks about two-thirds full, like he’s been using it already.

“Link..”

Without thinking, Rhett slips a finger between his cheeks, just to test, just to see, and Link already feels wet.

“I was doin’ it before you got here,” Link explains, his voice barely above a whisper. “With my fingers, pretending it was you.”

“Oh god, Link.” Rhett slips his fingers a little further, sliding in the slickness around Link’s hole and Link’s voice stutters as he speaks.

“I– I wanted to be ready for you.”

Rhett’s suddenly wishing he wasn’t still in his jeans. He wishes he had the forethought to strip himself bare so he’d be ready to fuck Link right there, just turn him around and fuck him in the doorway.

Link seems to understand and he reaches between them to palm Rhett through his jeans. It’s the first time Link’s ever touched his dick and Rhett can only moan and push harder against Link’s hand.

“You’re so big, Rhett.”

Rhett knows Link’s just saying it. They both know Link is actually bigger, but it’s a game they’re playing so Rhett plays along.

“You want my big dick in you?” He’s still holding onto Link’s ass, squeezing the soft skin and spreading him, and his cock is aching as Link palms at him through the denim.

“Yeahhh.” Link’s hands move to the opening of Rhett’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping. Link slips a slender hand in and takes him out, strokes him a couple times, pops the cap on the lube and drips some over Rhett.

Link slides a shaky hand down his length to coat him, and then looks up at Rhett’s face and breathes, “I want it so bad.”

Rhett groans and spins Link around, and Link laughs as he goes, letting go of Rhett’s dick and pressing his palms to the wall, like he’s getting ready for it. He’s still got the big shirt on, and he plants his feet on the floor, his slim legs parted, and he tilts his hips up and pushes his ass back towards Rhett.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” It’s not the most brilliant thing Rhett’s come up with, but it’s true. Finally.

“Yeah, please, Rhett,” Link begs.

Rhett is nearly beside himself as he lifts the pink shirt, like he’s hiking up a skirt, and Link’s pale cheeks are pushing back at him, begging to be spread and fucked. Rhett feels like he’s on fire. He’s never had sex anywhere, let alone standing up against a wall, but he’s sure he’ll never make it to the bed. He just needs to sink into Link, right there, and make them both cum.

Link’s hand is already wrapped around his cock and jerking with quick stuttered strokes, and he’s panting, "Please, Rhett, put your dick in."

Rhett takes hold of Link's hip and uses his other hand to grab his cock and line himself up, the tip of his dick just touching Link’s hole, he taps it a couple times and Link gasps and whines "Oh god, Rhett, put it– ahhhh..” His voice cuts off, turning to a moan as Rhett does it, slipping in, just the tip. 

It’s so hot, so tight on Rhett’s dick, and he’s not sure he can move without coming right there. 

“You’re so tight,” he groans, his free hand slipping down to one of Link’s cheeks, gripping it, and pulling it a little, giving him a better view of the place where they’re joined. The ring of pink muscle flutters around Rhett’s dick, like it’s holding onto him and pulling him in, and Rhett breathes out, “I’m the only one been fuckin’ you.”

“Yeah, Rhett,” Link whines under him, his hand still moving frantically over his cock, “only you, just your big dick in me.. God, I been waitin’ for it.”

“Nobody can fuck you like I can.” It’s big talk when he’s trapped, not sure if he can move without jizzing, but Link seems to like it and he reaches back to feel Rhett, to touch the spot where Rhett is fucking into him.

“Want you to fill me,” Link sighs. “God, Rhett, fill me up.”

Rhett knows he should move, and he tries it, watching his dick slide slow into Link, sinking deeper, and Link moans low.

“Ohhh I’m gonna cum.”

Rhett can hear him jerking off, the slick sound of his hand on his dick echoing in Rhett’s ears, and he realizes neither of them are going to last, and Link’s begging, “Rhett, I’m gonna cum. I wanna feel you.”

Rhett grabs on suddenly, both hands going to Link’s pale cheeks, and he fucks in with everything he has, their bodies moving together, and his cock is on fire as he hits a spot inside that makes Link cry out. He can feel Link stilling, tightening, squeezing harder around Rhett’s dick, and Link lets out a wail as he jerks himself and cums across the wall and onto the floor.

Rhett only lasts a second longer and he’s coming in Link, shooting wet and hot inside him, and Link cries out again, a breathy sound of pleasure, as Rhett fucks into him a few more times before he stills and pulls out.

Link’s facing away from him, breathing hard, hair a mess, leaning against the wall with the big stupid pink shirt on him. Rhett wants to see him, wants to kiss him, and he uses the last bit of sense he has to turn Link around and lift the shirt over his head and off, tossing it to the floor. Link is naked and flushed and smiling, and Rhett just leans in, pressing him to the wall, and he kisses him. They’re slippery and messy where their dicks rub together, jizz sliding slick between them, and Rhett can only kiss him and whisper “Link Link Link” against his lips.


End file.
